After Bankai, It's Koukai
by The-Confined-Bird
Summary: Shinji finds his old captain over 100 years after she disappeared. Now he has to help get her memmories back before Aizen or Soul Society gets her and uses power only she has, a 4th Zanpakuto release greater than Bankai, Koukai! ShinjixOC
1. Prologue

"As you all know, the upcoming war with Aizen is going to take a lot of effert." Captain Commander Yamamoto announced to the other captains attending the Captain's meeting, "But, there is something only a few of you know of. Aizen may have a secret weapon that will guarantee our defeat."

"Eh? And what's that?" Kenpatchi asked.  
"Namani Kosuki."

"Oi, Yama-Jii..." Shunsui lifted up his hat,"you don't really think she's alive, do you? I mean, she just disappeared out of no where."

"Yes!" Ukitake joined in,"and even if she was alive, I doubt she would help Aizen. She adored the Soul Society!"

Yamamoto stood up,"Yes, Namani Kosuki was last seen over 100 years ago, but she is still alive and well."

"What?" Ukitake stepped back in shock.

"Eh?" Shunsui added.

Yamamoto opened his eyes, "And Aizen will use her powers by any means necessory!"

* * *

Shinji woke up and slowly opened his eyes.

"Another dream about her....huh...." he sighed and got up, meeting Hiyori and the others in the upstairs part of the wearhouse.

"Good morning, Shinji." Rose said, "Have a good nights sleep?"

"Eh,"Shinji scratched his head, "Dremt of her again."

"Again?!" Hiyori asked, "Why are you dreaming of her so much?!"

"Don't you get it, Hiyori?" Mashiro whispered into Hiyori's ear, "Shinji likes her! Duh!"

"Tech!"

Shinji kept scratching his head ignoring what Mashiro had said, "Well, let's get to work!"

* * *

Yay~! I finally started this one~! I've got some stuff planned, so keep reading!


	2. Meeting Her Once Again

"Ah! Honestly, where did that Ichigo go?" Shinji wondered as he walked down the streets of Kurakara Town. Ichigo had suddenly rushed out in the middle of his training and Hiyori had sent him to look for him. He had already looked for almost half an hour and had seen nothing of him.

"Dekkai dekkai dekkai oshiro no, nayame ru toshi ue ohimesama, GARASU no kutsu ja kareshi mo GETTO! Totei sentei deki naiyo!"

Shinji heard singing and cheering from a nearby street.

"What's all the commotion about?" He asked as he turned the corner. There was a big crowd, consisting mostly of guys, gathered in front of a basic stage with a band on it.

"Chakkari sukkari ukkari, butsu wo ano hou ni kari chattara, FURAGU FURAGU FURAGU FURAGU,dare ni kari tano? (kareshi dekina~i!)" the singer was singing happily.

'Why does she look so familiar?' he thought. But before he knew it, he had joined the crowd and was into the beat of the song and was cheering along with the others.

"Chu, chu, chu, chu ri ra ta ta Chu, chu, chu, chu ri ra pa pa Chu, chu, chu, chu ri ra ta ta Senshin madai hyuujin daishin!" the singer finished. She was had long pink hair and a maid costume, "Thank you everyone! I'm really happy you all stayed for the whole song! Remember to eat at our cafe! Thank you!" she waved and walked off stage as another girl came on the stage.

'That voice!' Shinji's eyes widened, 'I can't believe I didn't recognize it!' He searched the area for the girl. When he finally found her he ran over to her. She was chatting with someone. Then right as he came, they waved good-bye and the other person walked away. Shinji walked up to the girl.

"K-Kosuki?" he asked. The girl turned to look at him, her face looked suprised but her blue eyes showed she was full of energy.

"Uh, do I know you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm...sorry..." Shinji's face dropped, "I must have mistaken you were someone else. That was a good song you sang."

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully, "Hey, just a sec, ok? I really want to take this thing off, it's itchy!" she pulled the long pink hair which revealed her dirty blond hair. It rolled out of it's bun and fell to her shoulders. Shinji's eyes widened once again.

"Kosuki!" someone behind her yelled, "We need your help at the cafe!"

"Oh, ok! Sorry, I've got to get back to work, but thank you for your comment! Please come visit the cafe sometime soon!" Kosuki waved at Shinji and ran towards the person who called her.

Shinji just stood there.

'It was her! But....she acted like she didn't remember me....why?'

"Hey, Shinji!" Ichigo said, "Sorry I ditched you guys like that, there was something Rukia and Renji wanted to talk to me about. It's an order from Captain Comander Yamamoto."

"What?! Once we get back, tell us about it, ok!?" Shinji yelled more than asked.

Back in the basement of the warehouse, all of the Vizards gathered around.

"So what's this emergancy order from Soul Society about?!" Hiyori asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's pretty vague, but..."

"Just tell us!" Hiyori huffed.

"Alright! Captain Comander Yamamoto ordered everyone to keep an eye out for someone named Namani Kosuki here in the human world. But he didn't give a reason why. And apparently there arn't many shinigami who know her, Rukia and Renji don't."

"So that's why I saw her today..." Shinji sighed.

"You saw her?!" Ichigo turned to Shinji.

"Yea."

"Well, tell me where she was so I can tell Rukia!"

"No!" Shinji shouted, "You can't tell anyone where she is!"

"Why not?!"

"I have a feeling...that Yamamoto has something to do with her disapearing..."

"What? Hey, who is this girl?"

"Namani Kosuki....the 5th squad captain that disapeared without a trace over 100 years ago, the one who made me her vice captain, and the one who founded the fourth level of a Zanpakuto."

"What?! A fourth form?!" Everyone but Shinji looked suprised, showing this was the first they had heard of this.

"Yep. First form: katana. Second form: Shikai. Third form: Bankai. Fourth form: Koukai."

* * *

Hope you all like it~! The song Kosuki was singing was Dokkyun Heart. You can search it on youtube to listen to it. I really love that song!


	3. Visiting Urahara

"How do you know that?" Love asked.

"Well, first of all, I was her vice captain. Second of all, I'm the only one she told."

"Ok," Ichigo came in,"So she found a fourth form, but why is she here?"

"I don't know. She was in Soul Society one day, and the next she was gone and no one ever saw her again."

"I'm gonna go ask Urahara about this."

"You know where the dickhead is?!" Hiyori asked.

"Y-Yea."

'D-Dickhead?!'

"Well, show us where he is!"

Once they werein front of Urahara's shop, Ichigo opened the door halfway.

"My my, if it isn't Kurosaki-kun! What can I do for you?"

But then he opened the door fully to reveal the Vizards that had come with him. Urahara's face was in a bit of shock, then he said, "Well! It's been a while since I've seen those faces!" and he began to laugh.

Hiyori took off one of her shoes and slapped him in the face with it, "This isn't funny!"

"So, what can I do for all of you today?"

Ichigo followed Urahara into the back room so they could all sit down.

"We want to know about someone named Namani Kosuki." he said.

"It's been awhile since I heard that name. So what about her do you want to know?"

"Wait," Kensei mentioned, "She disappeared before you became a captain, how do you know about her?"

"Ahaha! Sure, I wasn't a captain at the time, I wasn't even the 2nd squad's third seat back then, but I did talk with her and I did see her around. And after she disappeared I did a little research on her, which went better when I became a captain. But I would think that Hirako-san would be able to tell you more since he was her vice captain. And from what I can understand, they were pretty close."

"Hey, Urahara, I don't know everything."

"Yes, yes. Anyways, ask your questions."

"First," Shinji decided, "I know she disapeared because she founded the Zanpakuto's fourth form. But why did she disappear?! Who made her disappear?! Why is she here in the human world?!"

"One question at a time, Hirako-san. She disappeared because, just like you said, she founded that fourth form and it could have been trouble for Soul Society if anyone who would use it the wrong way were to find out about it. For example, Aizen was in the Gotei 13 back then. He, like me, had been around her for a while, and she is just so.... what should I say, appealing? She's kind, always offering to help, having a positive attitude, but she's still strong and smart. You just want to be around her. If she had ended up telling Aizen about the fourth form, who know's how much more damage he could have caused. Even though I don't know what the fourth form does, though I'm sure you do, Hirako-san, I do know that it is very powerful. It could have been, and still is, a danger to Soul for who made her disappear, I do not know exactly who, but I do know that it was Head Captain Yamamoto who ordered it. And why is she here in the human world? Because someone would surly recognise her in Soul Society, and we would never send someone to Hueco Mundo except for top priority missions, the human world was the best choice."

"That explaines a lot..." Hatchi said.

"What about this?" Shinji asked, "When I saw her earlier today, she still looked the same after over 100 years, how come? And when I talked to her, she didn't recognise me."

Urahara sighed, "Yamamoto ordered someone to use a Kido on her that caused her to remain unaged. It's a secret Kido, and it is only allowed to be used if Central 46 gives approval. They thought it was alright to use it on her, so that is why she has remained ageless. And for why she didn't recognise you... is because-"

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you will keep reading my story even though it is turning really cheesy! I am pretty sure you can all guess why Kosuki can't recognise Shinji, right? Lol, yea.


	4. Doki Doki Cosplay Cafe

"And for the reason why she didn't recognise you.... is because.....she hasn't seen you for so long!" Urahara's serious face turned goofy as he told his lame joke.

"What?!" Shinji asked, showing his teeth, "That's why?!"

Urahara laughed, "Well, you have changed! Your hair is short now!" he stopped his laughing and got serious again, "So, that's not the real reason. The real reason is because the Soul Society erased her memories. Well, they didn't exactly erase them, it's more like they took them and sealed them away."

"They sealed them away?! All of her memories?!" Shinji repeated, not believing the news.

"Yes. Of course, they let her remember the regular stuff, her name, how to take care of herself, that kind of stuff."

Shinji's face dropped a bit, getting used to the news, "So, where would they seal her memories?"

"Well, they can seal them in anything or anyone they want, but knowing the Soul Society, they most likely put them in something personal."

"I wonder where..."

"I can tell you if you want!" Urahara opened up a fan and blocked his mouth with it.

"You already know where?! Why didn't you tell us the first time?!" Shinji yelled.

Urahara laughed again, "I'm just having a bit of fun, Hirako-san."

"Just tell me where her memories are!"

"They are in her zanpakuto."

"They're in ...... her ..... zanpakuto....." Shinji sat down, since he had been kneeling with his hands on the table in front of him.

"Yes Yes!" Urahara peered over his fan. That's when he noticed a kind of glimmer in Shinji's eyes, "Hirako-san.....don't tell me you're going to try and get them back!"

"Is it that obvious?" Shinji chuckled back.

Urahara sighed, "And I am guessing there is nothing I can do to stop you?"

"That's right."

He sighed again, "If so, then I'll tell you one more thing so you don't end up breaking her zanpakuto. All she has to do is hold it to regain her memories. But be careful. Her zanpakuto is heavily guarded. I don't know where it is, though. You'll have to find that out on your own."

"Alright. Thanks." Shinji stood up and left. The rest of the Vizards followed. Back at the warehouse, everyone went to their usual spots except for Shinji.

"Come on, Dickhead Shinji!" Hiyori called, calling him by his usual nickname, "We have to come up with a plan!"

"I just want to let you know that I'll be doing this alone." he replied, not looking up from the floor.

"Huh? Why?" Mashiro asked.

"Kosuki is really important to me." He answered, "I want to do this alone, for her."

"I understand." Hatchi said, "Everyone, this is a personal matter to Shinji, so we should not interfere."

"Tech!" Hiyori spat, "Fine!" Everyone else agreed.

"I'll be out a lot from now on, so don't worry about me." and Shinji left.

"It's got to be around here somewhere!" Shinji muttered, walking around where the concert had been, "She said a cafe....cafe...."

"Excuse me," he asked a girl nearby, "Do you know any cafes near here?"

"Oh! You mean the Doki Doki Cosplay Cafe?"

"Um, sure, yea, where is it?" Shinji guessed that was the place Kosuki had been talking about.

"Are you going to see Kosuki-chan?"

"H-How did you know?" Shinji asked, shocked, taking a step back.

The girl giggled, "Kosuki-chan is very hard working and enjoys her job so much. Everyone likes her. Most of the people who go there become regular customers and most of them go to see her since she's so nice. I'm also a regular customer. I love having Kosuki-chan as my waitress, I feel like we are really good friends! Ah! You wanted to know where it is, right?"

"Yea."

"It's on the corner down that street!" she pointed down a street.

"'K, thanks." and Shinji began walking towards the cafe.

The girl giggled again, "You're welcome!"

'The Doki Doki Cosplay Cafe?!' Shinji thought, 'What kind of a name is that?! Though, it does sound a little like some place she would work at...'

Once he arrived at the cafe, the girl at the entrance greeted him.

"Hello, sir!" she was dressed as Magical Girl Mikuru Asahina from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, "Please follow me!" she grabbed a menu and walked down a long hall with Shinji following. The hall was long, no decorations on the walls, except for the many doors.

The girl stepped in front of a door and opened it for him, "Please enjoy your stay!"

After Shinji entered, the girl shut the door and returned to the entrance of the cafe. Shinji could really tell that this cafe wasn't a normal one. The room he was in had a big table and comfortable chairs and a sofa. There was a TV and a karaoke station. After a little while the door opened. Kosuki walked in cosplaying as Saber from Fate/Stay Night.

"Welcome to the Doki Doki Cosplay Cafe!" she said cheerfully and handed him a menu, "Here's today's menu!"

"T-Thanks, Kosuki." Shinji had recognised her immediately. He couldn't believe his luck that she was the one who would wait on him.

"Hey..." Kosuki looked at Shinji closer, "Do I know you?" she remained still for a few seconds before her face turned bright, "That's right! You're that guy from the concert!"

"I'm glad you remember me..." Shinji smiled, 'If only you would remember me from back then.'

"Thank you for comming! So, what's your name?" she asked, leaning in towards him.

"Shinji. Hirako Shinji."

'Okay, this is just weird.' he thought, since he knew she had...once... known his name.

"That's a nice name!" she smiled. Shinji smiled back. He loved it when Kosuki smiled.

"So what do you like best on the menu?" Shinji asked her.

"Let's see......definitely the strawberry shortcake!" she cheerfully answered.

'Just like her, she still loves strawberries.'

"I love strawberries!"

"That settles it, then. I'll have two strawberry shortcakes!" he gave the menu back to Kosuki.

"Coming right up!"

Less than five minutes later, Kosuki came back, holding two places which each had a piece of strawberry shortcake on them.

"Here you go, Shinji!" She placed the cakes down in front of him along with two spoons.

"You can have this one." He offered, pushing one cake towards her.

"R-Really?!" she asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yea, you do love strawberries, you used to eat them all the time!"

"How do you know.... I used to always eat strawberries...?"

"Oh, well....." Shinji didn't know what to say. He couldn't just say, 'Because you used to be my captain and I fell in love with you.'

"Oh, I guess it doesn't really matter." Kosuki tossed the idea aside and began eating her piece of cake.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry for those of you who like this story, but I am going to be rushing this part of the story . In the next chapter I am having Shinji go and retrive Kosuki's memories, but don't worry ;P There will be more chapters after that~ For example, we will be having out own Turning BAck the Pendlum arc where we go back to when Shinji was Kosuki's vice-captain and how he became her vice-captain and how it was after she had gone, then we will see how things will be after her memories are back, who she will help out in the Winter War or if YAmamoto or Aizen get her and use her, and what happens after that~ SO please keep reading~!


	5. Zanpakuto

After that, Shinji would go to the cafe everyday. They would talk, eat, laugh, do karaoke, a bunch of stuff. They had even begun to hang out outside the cafe.

"So today's the day..." Shinji said, adjusting his hat. Today was a day where most of Soul Society would go to the Rukon districts and participate in the festivals they would hold. That ment that most of the Gotai 13 would be out having fun and not on the lookout for intruders.

"Hey! Urahara!" Shinji walked into Urahara's shop. No one was there but the door in the floor to the bottom of the shop was open. Shinji climbed down the ladder.

"You finally showed up, Hirako-san!" Urahara shouted from across the space, "I've been waiting for you!"

Shinji walked over to him, quite fast actually, "I know you were."

"Well, here you go!" Urahara streached his arms out in front of him, "The way to Soul Society!"

"Thanks." And Shinji was off to Soul Society, armed only with his determination and Sakanade

Once in Soul Society, Shinji lurked around the corners.

'Where could her Zanpakuto be?!' he thought.

"Hey, I bet I can eat more than you!" a voice said. Shinji quickly covered behind a wall.

"I don't think so!"

"You're on!" the voices slowly disapeared and Shinji came out from behind the wall.

'Oh!' he suddenly remembered, 'I bet that Yamamoto gave it to that Mayuri guy! Gah, he was creepy. I wonder why Urahara even wanted him to work with him....'

In the squad 12 baraks, Shinji shunpo'd into the labs. He searched in every corner but couldn't see it. He was nearing a part of the building with lights on when he heard two voices.

"Nemu! Go make some tea!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." Nemu walked away to go make tea.

"Now, back to the fun!" Mayuri picked up the Zanpakuto laying in front of him, "All I need to do is trace the spiritual pressure from this Zanpakuto to the spiritual pressure in the world of the living that matches it!"

Shinji peared around the corner.

"Kosuki's Zanpakuto!" Just to his luck, there was a crash. Mayuri got up out of his chair and sighed, "Nemu!" he began walking the way Nemu had gone.

'Now's my chance!' Shinji rushed over to Mayuri's desk. Mayuri turned around, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Shinji quickly grabbed the Zanpakuto and Shunpo'd back to the human world.

"Well, that was easier done than said." he said to himself, walking to the Doki Doki Cosplay Cafe, "There was bearly any secirity! But then again, the probably didn't expect someone who they thought was dead to seal this!" he laughed. Once he got to the cafe, instead of going through all the trouble of getting a room and ordering off the menu, he just strait up said, "I need to talk to Kosuki, bring her out here."

After Kosuki came out of the cafe, she smiled brightly, "Shinji! What's up?"

"Hold this." He held out her Zanpakuto.

"......What is that?"

"It doesn't matter, just hold it!"

Kosuki was taken back, but held it anyways, a confused frown on her face.

The memories came rushing back to her.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and sucky.....I didn't really know what to write.... I didn't want it to be so short...... but I couldn't really think of anything to spice it up.....sorry 3 I usually only think of the main plot and main events of a story so it's hard for me to come up with things in the middle........anyways, again, I'm sorry 3 Next chapter is when we go back to when Kosuki was Captain and when Shinji had just become a Shinigami, look forward to it, please ^3^


	6. The New Vice Captain

"We finally made it!" Shinji said proudly to his buddy, Daihai. Shinji and Daihai had just become part of the Gotai 13 after four long years of school. They were happy to be there, but a bit nervous since they had graduated two years earlier than others normally do. They both had the highest scores in their class.

"What squad are you assigned to?" Shinji asked.

"Thirteenth. You?"

"Tenth."

Daihai laughed, "Sucks that we didn't get the same squad, huh?"

Shinji laughed too, "Yea!" But then Shinji got a chill down his spine. He felt eyes on his back. He quickly turned around to see a girl leaning against a wall staring at him in a daze. When the girl realized that Shinji was looking back at her, which was about a second after he looked back at her, she quickly turned around the corner next to her. She had dirty blond hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had a small pig tail on each side of her head, the top made into a mini bun that was tied together by red string with beads at the end. Her uniform was the regular Shinigami uniform. Her eyes were grayish blue.

"What's wrong?" Daihai asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Shinji answered and continued walking.

Shinji was warmly welcomed into his squad. Everyone was nice and supportive. Shinji had even gotten to be 7th seat. Shinji had now been in squad 13 for almost a month, a short time for a shinigami. Almost everyday he found that girl spying on him. Sometimes from behind walls, sometimes shunpoing by, sometimes she was sitting on roofs looking down on him. He had noticed that she sometimes wore a different uniform. Sometimes she wore the regular uniform, other times she wore a more kimono like uniform (basically like Nemu's), but most of the time she had a different one on. The top was like the regular uniform, but the bottom was short like the kimono one but looked like the pants of the regular uniform (basically Lisa's skirt from when she was in Squad 8). Instead of the white sash it would be a white one like the one on her kimono uniform with a red string tied around it and tied in a fancy way in the front. Her Zanpakuto was always by her side.

One day Shinji had finally had enough. When he felt her watching him from behind he quickly turned around and before she got away he grabbed her arms, "What do you want?" he asked, "You've been stalking me for a really long time, do you have a problem with me?"

The girl looked a little shocked, and scared, but answered firmly, "I-I ..... I was told to...."

"By who?"

"By....by Captain Namani...."

"Huh?"

"C-Captain Namani! She's captain of...squad 5...."  
"Ok, so why did she have you stalk me?"

"I wasn't really stalking you, you see, Squad 5 needs a vice-captain right now....and Captain Namani thought that you might be suitable, so I followed you around to see if you were....and...she wanted me to ask you if you would become Squad 5's vice-captain, but I was too nervous to ask you....so I just kept following you around...."

"Why didn't she just ask for herself?"

"W-Well, Captain Namani isn't very good at asking those types of questions.....she gets really nervous and doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings for not getting picked......so.....would you please accept the part of being the 5th squad's new vice-captain?"

Shinji thought about it for a while, "Sure, why not. I mean, who wouldn't accept this? What's your name again?"

"My name.... is Kosuki...it's nice to meet you Shinji!"

"That's Hirako-san, but soon it'll be Vice Captain Hirako."

"I'll keep that in mind......just stop by her office anytime after tomorrow to fill out the paperwork, and soon you'll be her new vice-captain!" Kosuki waved good-bye and quickly shunpo'd away.

"So, it's okay to make Shinji my vice-captain?"

"Yes." Yamamoto replied.

"Thank you!"

Two days had passed after Shinji had talked to Kosuki when he arrived at the office of his new captain. He knocked on the door, "It's Hirako." and opened the door.

Inside Kosuki sitting the desk, her chest laying on the desk and her arms stretched out in front of her. Her lips were pursed as if making a 'boo' sound and her eyelids were low ( -3- )

"Excuse me, I must have the wrong room..."

"No...you have the right room..." Kosuki muttered.

"So.....you're the Captian? You're ........Captain Namani?!"

"Haaaaaaaaiiii!" Kosuki replied.

Shinji stood there for a moment before going and standing in front of her, "Then why aren't you doing the paperwork?!"

There was a mid-big pile of papers on her desk.

"I'm on my break....I can't handle all of this work alone!"

"Ok, ok, but what about your captain's haiyori?! Why aren't you wearing it?! And why didn't you wear it when you were stalking me?!"

"I forgot where I put it.....then AND now......."

"But..." Shinji sweat dropped as he spotted it on the chair she was sitting on, "Isn't it on your chair?"

"Huh?" Kosuki looked behind her, "Oh! There it is!" She stood up full of energy now, "Thanks Shinji!" and she put it on.

"Oh yea!" she grabbed some papers, "Here's your paperwork! I hope you fill it out soon! I can't wait for you to start being my vice captain! I'm so happy!" she giggled.

"Y-Yea..."

"You really have a lot of talent, I'm glad you accepted the job!"

"It would have been easier if you had just asked me directly though and pretended not to be a captain."

"Hahaha...." She giggled nervously, "Well.....I just didn't know how to ask...."

"Here." Shinji held out the papers she had just given him.

"You have to fill them out before you give them back...."

"I just filled them out. It wasn't very hard."

"Wow, that was fast....well, welcome to Squad 5, Vice Captain Shinji!" Kosuki jogged over to her desk, grabbed the fuku-taicho arm badge for Squad 5, and gave it to Shinji.

"I'll be right back, I have to give these to Yamamoto.......do you think you could maybe begin helping me with the paperwork...?" She asked nervously, not sure if it was right to make him start working right when he had just been promoted.

"Sure." And he walked over to the empty desk that was now his and took some papers from his Captains desk.

Kosuki smiled warmly at him, "Thanks....Shinji....I'll be right back!" and she rushed out of the room.

Kosuki was taking her time going back to her office after she had delivered the paperwork. Shinji was now officially her new Vice Captain.

"Isn't that great, Amatsu?" She asked her Zanpakuto, calling her by her shortened name, "Shinji's so nice and smart and strong, he'll be a great Vice Captain! I'm sure of it! We'll be the most reliable ones in the Gotai 13! Well, not the most reliable.....but reliable!" She smiled, looking down at Amatsu Senpuudenkou (Imperial Whirlwind Lightning).

_'Yes,'_ Amatsu Senpuudenkou replied her her usual calm voice, _'that is good. Remember to gain his trust more, I can tell he didn't like how you didn't tell him that you were really a captain.'_

"I know...but I was so nervous...you know I hate asking those kinds of questions..."

_'Yes, I know. Well, at least you can show him your true self. Maybe you will eventually be able to tell him about your research.'_

"Oh!" Kosuki remembered, "They have strawberries in the cafeteria today! I think I'll go and get some! I'll even get some for Shinji!"

_'I'm sure he'll appreciate it.'_

Kosuki closed her eyes and began skipping down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Strawberry strawberry, sweet sweet strawberries!" she sang. But right as she turned the corner she bumped into somebody.

"Well well, Kosuki-chan!" Kyoraku-Taicho said in his usual way, "Talking to Amatsu Senpuudenkou again?" he laughed, "Heading to the cafeteria I'm guessing? They do have strawberries, and we know you love those!"

"Yes," Ukitake joined in, "They weren't picked too long ago, either."

"AH! Jushiro, Shunsui!" she was good friends with the two much older captains, "Yes, I am heading to get some strawberries! I'm also getting some for Shinji! He's my new Vice Captain!"

The two others laughed, "So you finally had the courage to ask, huh? You've had your eyes on him since you saw him at the academy when you went to visit, haven't you?"

Kosuki giggled uneasily, "Well, it seemed like he had a lot of talent and, well, he also seemed friendly...I like him, I'm sure he'll do great at his job!"

"Just make sure he doesn't slack off like this guy," Ukitake pointed to Kyoraku. Shunsui laughed and continued walking with Ukitake, waving behind him at Kosuki, "See you later, Kosuki-chan!"

"Yep! See you, Shunsui, Jushiro!" Kosuki giggled, "Shall we go again, Amatsu?"

_'Yes, lets.'_

* * *

Yay~ Two chapters up in one day~! I hope this one is better than the last one~ Kinda boring, but I like this chapter~ Kosuki always forgets her Captain's hiyori so she usually goes around without it, lol XP


End file.
